In valve repair or replacement surgery, manipulation of calcified valves may result in dislodgment of calcified material, particles of tissue and other debris, all referred to herein as embolic debris or simply emboli. The embolic debris can migrate through the circulatory system and cause vessel occlusion, blood clots and cerebrovascular accidents, or strokes. A need therefore exists for safely containing embolic debris during cardiovascular surgery.
One method used in the past for removing embolic debris temporarily obstructs the artery and then draws the embolic debris from the vasculature by suction. A disadvantage is the temporary obstruction can threaten life or organ survival. Another method breaks up the embolic debris into small pieces for removal from the vasculature. Disadvantages include difficulty in controlling size of the fragments and possibility of damaging nearby tissue. Other methods include embolic capture or diversion by means of stand-alone filter devices, which are positioned to protect specific vessels, but that do not function as conduits or guides for delivering therapeutic devices.